


Baby's First Snow

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, first snow, its their baby's first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: It's baby Luna's first snowfall





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 25 days of sterek prompt 'first snow'

“Derek look!” Stiles called out to Derek as he plastered his face to the window. 

“Hmm what is it babe?” Derek asked, joining him at the window with their 8-month-old baby in his arms. 

“Look, it’s snowing! We can finally put Luna in her baby snow-jacket and take her outside.”

“Stiles it’s cold outside what if she doesn’t like it?”

“It’s fine Der, parents take their babies outside in the snow all the time.”

Secretly, Stiles loved how protective Derek was about Luna. Even though he could literally sniff out any danger she could be in or any change in emotion she had, he still cared about her wellbeing enough to be afraid of taking her out in the snow. 

“Seriously babe I promise she’ll be fine. It’s not even a lot. It’s just a small dusting on snow. Let’s take her outside before it stops. I’ll get her ready, can you grab my phone?”

Derek nodded as he handed her over. 

Stiles look Luna upstairs, grinning as he put her in a bright pink baby snowsuit, complete with a matching jacket and hat. 

“You’re just the absolute cutest aren’t you, my sweet baby girl,” he cooed as he brought her back downstairs. 

After putting on his own jacket and shoes the three of them made their way outside. 

Luna’s face lit up as the light snow fell down around her, landing on her jacket. 

“See babe, she loves it.”

Stiles looked up to find Derek taking pictures of them as Luna took in all the new sights and feelings of snow. 

Stiles sat on the deck chair, Luna bouncing on his lap as she tried to grab the falling snowflakes.   
Stiles sat back, taking in everything. He was here with his husband and daughter as they enjoyed her first snowfall. 

He never thought he’d get this far in life but now that he had it, he was never going to let any of this go.

Stiles noticed Derek pacing around the yard, looking like he was about to burst out of his skin. 

“You totally want to shift and run around in this as a wolf don’t you?”

Derek nodded slightly, seeming embarrassed about this. 

“Do it. Then stand still and let me put Luna on your back so I can take a picture of you two.”

Derek set the phone down, stripping down before cracking his neck from side to side and jumping off the deck, landing in the fresh snow as a beautiful black wolf. 

Stiles would never get tired of seeing Derek shift. It was so intimate and majestic and he couldn’t believe it was all his. 

Stiles watched as Derek paced around the yard a bit before stopping in front of Stiles, looking at him expectantly. 

Stiles got up, carefully placing Luna on Derek’s back. The minute she sat down, he felt Derek go stiff under her, afraid that one slight movement would knock their daughter off. 

“Okay I’ll be quick,” Stiles said as he grabbed his phone. 

“Luna baby, look at daddy,” he called, trying to get her attention. 

After a few moments she finally looked his way. Stiles was ready though and he got the perfect picture of her smiling as she held her hand up to catch a new snowflake. 

After letting Derek run around for a bit longer, the three of them went back inside.

Stiles took Luna out of her snowsuit, changing her diaper before heading to his and Derek’s bedroom. 

He let her crawl around the bed as they waited for Derek to finish showering. 

“Hey, there’s my favorite girl,” a voice said suddenly. 

Stiles looked up to see Derek walking out of the bathroom, running a towel through his hair.

Ever the attention-seeker, Stiles coughed, getting Derek’s attention. 

“Oh hey, there’s my favorite husband,” Derek said fondly before kissing Stiles and grabbing Luna off of the bed. 

“You were right,” Derek said eventually. 

“I’m always right. What am I right about this time though?”

“That she’d enjoy the snow.”

Stiles just smiled, saving his ‘I told you so’ for a better situation. Probably one where their lives were in danger and he was feeling snappy. 

Later that night Stiles printed a few of the pictures, creating a new page in Luna’s First Year of Life scrapbook. It was filled with hand-drawn snowflakes around the pictures. Baby’s First Snow was Stiles’ new favorite page in the book and it’d stay that way for about a week before Luna did something new and he’d make another page in the scrapbook for her. 

He was sure he’d need another book before she even turned one but he didn’t care. He wasn’t expecting his life to contain scrapbooking and 4am diaper changes but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
